


a song about home (art)

by PaulMcCharmly



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Drawing, John plays a song for Paul over the phone, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, but there´s miscommunication, they miss each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulMcCharmly/pseuds/PaulMcCharmly
Summary: Fanart of "build your house in my heart" by orphanbeat
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	a song about home (art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [orphanbeat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphanbeat/gifts).




End file.
